


A Throne of Fire and Ice

by D_Toska



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dildos, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Human Furniture, M/M, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Temperature Play, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov's Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Toska/pseuds/D_Toska
Summary: Yuri Katsuki is trying to relax, but he just can't with Viktor sleeping next to him looking so close to perfect if only he had just one little change...





	A Throne of Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarinda0110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinda0110/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my wonderful beta, Clarinda0110! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Thanks for all of your lovely art and keeping me sane(ish) when both life and art conspire against that. This is for you…(´・ω・)っ由

Flipping another page in his book, Yuri sighed. He glanced over at Viktor, his face blissfully smushed into his pillow. It was so close to being right, but that little gap between Viktor and utter perfection irritated Yuri’s senses. He flipped another page without having really read the one before. It’s okay. He doesn’t have to be perfect all the time. Let him sleep. It’s not his fault he can’t keep up with his stamina. Yuri couldn’t match his early morning power. It was the only little glitch in their otherwise perfect union. Between their mismatched cycles and skating practice that had to be extended with Viktor both training and coaching, keeping each other fully satisfied was sometimes a struggle. Sacrifices had to be made.

The itch of just how close he was to perfect irritated both his attention and ability to fall asleep himself. He couldn’t stop himself from glancing over every few seconds picturing his face pressed a little deeper with a heated bliss rather than a cool one. Viktor had told him it was okay. Told him he wanted to keep him fully satisfied. Said it was his duty as his coach to make sure all of his needs were filled…

His feet hit the cool floor, and he went to their closet to gather the necessary supplies. His hand seized upon the hemp ropes and the glass dildo decorated with gold strings wrapping around it, knotted for a delightful texture. He brought the dildo out to the kitchen and popped it in the freezer then came back to set up the oil warmer. He dug through the bottles of warming massage oil trying to decide on the right flavor. Strawberry? Vanilla? He tossed that one back. He wasn’t feeling very vanilla tonight. Mojito? Maybe. Sex on the beach? He threw those aside as well. He grasped another bottle with convenient glow in the dark strips to help locate them. Ah, peach. This one. He turned on the warmer and dropped it in.

Carefully flipping Viktor onto his back, he waited with his breath held until Viktor’s face fell slack with sleep again in his new position. Taking Viktor’s wrist, he bound it in the rope taking care to make neat little knots running up the outside of his work that wrapped around him as solid and gentle on his wrist as a grasping hand. Leaving a bit of slack, he tied the other end of the rope to the bedpost. He finished off his other hand the same way then took a moment to admire him looking a little closer to perfect.

He grabbed the dildo from the freezer along with a bowl of ice, setting them next to the heated oil. Brushing the hair out of Viktor’s face, he woke him with a gentle kiss that deepened with their smiles as Viktor stirred and discovered his vulnerable state, his hands tugging against the ropes.

Viktor smiled with admiration in his eyes as Yuri pulled back. “My Prince. Was I not serving you properly?”

“Sadly, no.” He sighed, holding back his smile as he reached for the bottle of oil and tested it on his wrist. “You were taunting me with your perfection. You were so close yet so far. I have to correct it.”

“Of course, Your Highness. I’m ashamed that my presence gave you such discomfort. I live to serve you. Please allow me to correct my mistake and satisfy your every need.”

Covering his fingers with the hot oil that heated even further with touch, he massaged Viktor’s hole, watching as his face began to melt and bend to his whims. Viktor gasped and wriggled under his touch, his chest heaving with his panting breath. Yuri slipped a burning finger in and smiled at Viktor’s whine at the powerful sensation struggling to be pleasure.

“Let me hear your adoration.” He worked his finger in his hole, warming the oil further. “Prove your devotion to serving me.” He slipped a second finger in, warming him up for his desires.

“Yes, my Prince.” His face gaped open, his body twisting as Yuri worked him open. “My beautiful Prince- the only one I would ever bow to, but to you I bow gratefully for the honor of being the one to serve your needs.”

Yuri drizzled the oil over his chest and stomach, watching his skin prickle as it contracted with the sudden heat. A stream of glistening oil ran down his waist and dripped onto the bed as he picked up the frosted dildo. Viktor’s eyes widened as Yuri grinned and pulled his fingers out. Viktor whimpered as Yuri touched the head to his inner thigh to let him anticipate his icy penetration. Viktor hated the frozen dildo. Yuri loved watching him take it anyway. He lined it up to his soft, slick hole and paused watching him squirm as he wrestled with his desire to protect himself from the invasion in order to please him.

“Please, Your Highness, please fuck me with your gilded ice.”

“I already have.” He smirked and pushed the dildo into him. “I stole your world record from you. I’ve stripped the gold from your ice and made it mine.”

He cursed in Russian as the icy length filled him inch by inch. “You did. You’re so talented. So beautiful on the ice. How could it not turn to gold under your touch?” His eyes scrunched shut as Yuri thrust the dildo slowly into him. “Thank you, Your Highness, for allowing me to serve you. Please use my body however it will please you.”

“I will. Only the best can satisfy me.” He leaned down to kiss the peach flavored oil on his stomach, raising the temperature back up with his touch. The warming oil smoldered against his lips. He left the dildo in place as he leaned over Viktor’s face and dropped a scorching kiss to his neck. “Please me enough, and I’ll replace your cold ice with something much warmer.”

“Yes, my Sweet Prince. Thank you. I’ll do my best for you.”

He kissed him deep and slow, savoring the tingling oil on their lips. Smiling, he pulled back. “That’s my good servant.”

He filled his mouth with an ice cube then took another in his hand and dragged it over Viktor’s nipple as he poured the hot oil over his hardened cock. He worked paths of burning kisses down his skin trailed by the ice cube down to his cock. With the ice tucked into the side of his cheek, he took him into his mouth, the ice chilling one half while the oil heated under his touch. Viktor cried out more curses and moans as Yuri moved the melting ice around in his mouth to freshen the cold and keep the sensations heightened rather than numbed. Swirling heat and cold around his cock, Viktor writhed in the ropes, his hands gripping onto the length tied to the bed as his heels dug into the sheets. How pretty he was like this. And he was the only one in the world who got to see him this way.

His hands joined the game, the slick ice under one palm, hot oil under the other as they covered his body as far as he could reach. He brought Viktor to the edge then pulled off. He slicked his own fingers back again then stood over him sliding his foot over his chest as he worked his fingers into his own hole.

He tickled Viktor’s cheek with his toes and smiled as Viktor shivered. “You’re being such a good boy for me. I think you’ve earned a little reward.”

Viktor’s eyes lit up as he brought his foot over to his mouth and held it up for him to worship with his tongue. “Thank you, my Sweet Prince. You’re so good to me.”

Yuri gripped the bar overhead as he worked himself open and watched Viktor kiss and lick his foot, nibbling and sucking on his toes with his face coming closer to that perfect bliss. He pulled his foot back then straddled Viktor’s hips and sank down onto his cock as he reached back behind him to grasp the cool dildo and start thrusting it into him.

“Oh! Oh, fuck that feels so good!” Viktor’s back arched off the bed.

He put his hand on his chest as he began taking his own pleasure, rising up and dropping down on Viktor’s cock, quickly gaining speed as his body shivered with the heating oil like he’d stepped in from the cold streets into a hot shower. He shuddered and dropped his head, looking up with a smile. “You make such a nice throne. All nice tingly heat for me.” His cock ached to be touched, but he held back so as not to ruin the orgasm already building in his prostate alone. “You feel so good, I could sit here all night.”

Viktor’s eyes flew open in a moment of fear and not without reason. He had done that very thing more than once, his superior stamina keeping them going again and again or holding off, if he was feeling particularly cruel, until the sun cracked open the night. He wasn’t craving endurance tonight though. Tonight, he craved indulgent gratification. Viktor contorted below him, pulling at the ropes as an orgasm built inside him and he struggled to hold back. He tossed his head back and brought his free hand back to Viktor’s thigh to get a better angle as he thrust faster, gasping as his orgasm neared.

“You can come.” He gave his order with his last bit of control then gasped and rolled through the orgasm that stayed too deep to reach his cock for a wet release but was intensely more powerful.

Viktor cried out as Yuri clenched around him and drew out his release as well. His hot cum shot into him and Yuri drained him of every drop then paused, heaving on him for just a moment to recover before sliding off and tossing him onto his stomach, the ropes crossing Viktor’s arms over his head. Pulling out the cool dildo, he replaced it with his still hard cock, kissing over Viktor’s back as he sank into his tight heat.

“Fuck, you feel so good on this side too. So tight.”

Viktor moaned and pushed his hips up a bit, giving him more access which Yuri gladly took.

His arms wrapped tight around him as he began slow thrusts to build their pleasure once again. “Yes, that’s my good little servant. Making yourself into the most comfortable throne for me.” He kissed down his spine. “And so pretty too.” His thrusts picked up as the craving for satisfaction spiked again. Gripping him tighter, his hips slapped against his firm, plush ass.

The side of Viktor’s face pressed into the pillow as he made the most delicious whines and moans. So close.

Driving harder, he chased their pleasure to the brink. “Come for me, my sweet Vitya.”

He smiled, his face relaxing into the bliss. “Yes, my Sweet Prince. Anything for you.”

“Yes, right there. Perfect.”

They came together, Viktor starting and Yuri following just behind as he left gasping, open-mouthed kisses over Viktor’s back.

Settling down over him, Yuri melted with the quiet pleasure of watching Viktor looking utterly perfect beneath him until sleep overtook his senses.

“Sweet dreams, my perfect Vitya.”

“Wait. Yuri! Are you going to untie me or remove your cock from my ass?”

“Shh… my bed is so talkative. I’m trying to sleep.”

“Yuri!” Viktor laughed then wriggled a bit to get comfortable. “As you wish, my sleeping beauty.”

He cracked his eyes open to take one last peek at Viktor’s perfection that only he could see then smiled and nipped a kiss into his back before settling back into the most comfortable sleep. “Payback’s a bitch.”

“What payback? Yuri? What did I do? Yuri? Did you set an alarm?”

 


End file.
